


Open Your Eyes

by ChouetteAlouette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Happens when Terezi was revealed to have functioning eyes again, I'm Sorry, Totally don't remember the canon details aside from it being Aranea's fault and the stupid chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouetteAlouette/pseuds/ChouetteAlouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You didn’t care who it was, but you were suffering from a killer headache, everything felt sticky and your legs were freezing because a stupid , criminal of a juggalo had probably run off with your pants.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

You swam back to consciousness as you felt someone shake you gently. Grumbling, you raised a hand and tried to swat them away, but they didn’t seem to like that idea. Your arm swung uselessly, knocking a bottle of faygo with your elbow and sending the plastic rolling. The sound of grumbling filled your ears and you were once again shaken.

“ – come on, Terezi. Wake up.”

You whined in response, trying your best to bury your face under the hood of your dragon cape. You didn’t want to deal with this right now. You didn’t care who it was, but you were suffering from a killer headache, everything felt sticky and your legs were freezing because a stupid , criminal of a juggalo had probably run off with your pants.

“ Terezi, for the sake of the last functioning cell in my think pan that has not already been used up trying to keep all of you irresponsible morons alive, will you please –”

You groaned, both internally and externally, which caused the verbal onslaught to pause for a moment before picking back up. You knew, deep down in your faygo addled brain, that Karkat meant well. You really did. But right now, with him rambling above you, you wanted nothing more than to kick him away from you and possibly right into another one of the mayor’s can towns, just to see him put away in can jail so you could get some peace for a bit.

“- Terezi, at the very least, can you please open your eyes so I know you’re not dead.”

Quickly enough that it set your poor, throbbing head reeling, you sat up, feeling Karkat go stumbling back a bit to give you room. You took a quick breath in through your nose before opening your eyes and immediately resorting to squinting at him. Even with how dark the meteor was overall, the room was too bright for your sensitive eyes and this headache. “What is it, Karkat?” You croaked, fully aware of how shitty you looked.

Despite that, Karkat didn’t grimace or otherwise flinch like you had expected. No, he continued to stay where he was, staring at you quietly. It went on long enough that you began to feel uncomfortable and shift around where you sat. Huffing, you opened your mouth question him again when he finally seemed to regain himself.

“You...your eyes.”

You froze, and like every other time you woke up since the day you had agreed to the stupid plan suggested by Vriska’s dancestor, you felt a sick pang in your gut as you realized that what was in front of you wasn’t a vision created by smells of cherry and hidden behind gray, but...But a troll you could see clearly, with your own two eyes.

When you said nothing, Karkat seemed to take it as a cue, because the next thing you knew was him kneeling in front of and gently cupping your face in his hands. He studied your eyes for a moment, frown on his face before shaking his head. “Why?” He asked. He sat there, expectantly, but nothing came to your mind except a useless whimper as tears began to run down your cheeks.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you’ve just realized that your life is in shambles.


End file.
